spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclodentia (Thalassa)
Cyclodentia is an order of mostly nocturnal eusocial parasitic (and sometimes endosymbiotic) cancridonts. Their name derived from the words cyclo and dens meaning "circle-tooth". They are diverse, containing four-hundred eighty two species, twenty-six genera and three families. Like all ossinotians they possess a cranium and a notochord (as well as muscle blocks). Their mouths contain dozens of canines arranged in a circular pattern which are used to burrow through their hosts’ skin. Their secondary lower jaws are non-existent, their tongue takes their place. They are blind; they navigate their surroundings through the means of echolocation. Their limbs are extremely atrophied and their genitalia is reduced to mere slits, during the mating season the higher social classes gather in a ball, then the kings ejaculate while the queens evolved to suck the semen in. The queens then give birth to smaller workers which are encased during birth in an egg like membranes derived from the amniotic sac (non-existent in Machairorynchidae). Occasionally a few precious fertile individuals will be born. Ingastridae The members of Ingastridae are microscopic, around three millimetres. Their name (derived from the words in and gastro) means "inside the gut". As name suggests, they live inside their host’s guts, feeding on blood and other microorganisms. The members of this family are endosymbiotic, helping their host digest fibrous materials. A single couple could produce a colony numbering hundreds in less than a year. The queens and female workers lack the ability to produce significant amounts of milk, as the adipose tissue layers are significantly thin in comparison to typical cancridonts (whose adipose tissue layers are typically an inch thick); the thinness layer is due to their protein-poor diet. During the mating season the kings squirt excess blood (which is stored in a sac near their throat) from their mouths to impress the queens. Epidermidae Unlike their relatives previously mentioned, they are not symbiotic, but rather a pest. Their name (derived from epi and derma) means "on the skin" due to their environment, instead of living inside their tissues and organs, they live on their skin. Due to the number of predators their mortality rate is extremely high; however this is matched by high reproduction rates. The higher members (princes, kings, queens and princesses) of Epidermidae are macroscopic (around half a centimetre) and can produce milk as their diet allows it. Their diet consists of adipose tissue, which is hidden beneath a layer of skin. The method of tearing their hosts’ skin is unique; a group of sterile workers turns a queen or king with their prehensile bodies (with the aid of belly scutes) thus ripping the skin layer apart, the king/queens' saliva numbs the wound. If the population of workers become too abundant, the higher members will kill most of them to avoid killing their host (of blood loss). However if the attempts fails, the queens will give birth to both sterile and fertile embryos (as mentioned before they are encased in egg-like membranes). All the members of the colony die; with the exception of the embryos which are metabolically inactive (cryptobiosis) until it gets ingested by a scavenger, and thus the cycle begins again. Machairorynchidae As their name suggests, the females possess two large knife-like canines found on the upper jaw, which is used to hang on to their host. They are the largest out of all families, around a centimeter in length, however due to low sperm count their population is regulated, machairorynchids are cannibalistic they feed on weaker and older females (feeding on their adipose tissue). They are also diurnal (as opposed to nocturnal) unlike most other species (who run away or stand still to avoid predators); they use their canines to stab their predators. Unlike other families they are not eusocial, all individuals are fertile. They display extreme sexual dimorphism; males are small, living in a pouch near the genitals feeding on blood excreted during menstruations. During multiple times of the year, the females will distinctively throw some of their young (which are encased in a downy layer of fur) into the air, where they will mostly land on another host to start a new colony. He then tried to dismount but they were still locked together, back to back. His cock red and purple stretched between them, the knot trapping him inside her cunt and it was another five minutes before he pulled loose and we were rewarded by a flood of doggy come as first his shrinking knot and then his shiny red cock slipped out of Anne's overstretched vagina. Taxonomy Category:Thalassa Category:Cancridontia (Thalassa) Category:Thalassan Life Category:Life Category:Bloodsuckers Category:Alien Life Forms